


reinicio

by nyanyasagishi



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Falling In Love, Gay Panic, M/M, Nonbinary Character
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanyasagishi/pseuds/nyanyasagishi
Summary: Agora que sabem de toda a verdade, Todd sabe como resolver tudo isso: voltando no tempo para 1663, é claro.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	reinicio

**Author's Note:**

> sim eu escrevi isso com sono p caralho qnd tava triste pq nao aceitava q o final de sally face eh triste sim eu sou um adolescente fedido iludido  
> isso acontece dps do acidente da mortadela

Eu estava com uma cara péssima, porém a máscara esconderia isso de qualquer forma, então não era tão relevante. Corri o mais rápido que pude até o apartamento de Todd. Ao chegar lá, ele riu ao ver meu cabelo.

— Está com o cabelo bem único, Sally.

— Você gritou no telefone que era uma emergência, eu vim as pressas — cruzei os braços e entrei. Quando me virei para fechar a porta, Larry a empurrou.

— E ai, galera — ele sorriu — a Ash chega mais tarde?

— Sim, ela está ocupada — Todd respondeu e puxou uma pasta de detrás do sofá, abrindo-a.

Vários pápeis amassados e cheios de anotações, frente e verso, começo ao fim. Larry estava prestes a protestar algo quando Todd o interrompeu:

— Vocês não precisam ler tudo. O que importa é, acho que sei como consertar tudo isso.

— O quê?! — gritamos em conjunto.

— Se acalmem, eu irei explicar tudo.

Nos acalmamos e ele puxou algumas folhas. Achou o que estava procurando no texto e apontou para o começo de um parágrafo.

— Aqui começa toda a história cronologica do culto. Eu percebi que tudo começa com um simples acontecimento idiota. E que, se pudermos impedí-lo, esse prédio seria normal, nunca existiria um culto, a mãe de Sally estaria viva e nossas vidas seriam normais.

— E que acontecimento é esse? — eu falei. Pensei "seria impossivel impedir isso" mas logo repensei sobre tudo o que tem acontecido na minha vida, e conclui que talvez fosse, sim, possível. Meu coração palpitava forte, quase pulando do meu peito.

— A profecia de Citlali Grey. Se a matarmos, vamos consertar tudo. A cidade será normal e eticetera. O culto nunca teria sequer começado. Temos que ir para 1662 e procurar ela.

— Okay, faz sentido, mas, como iremos viajar no tempo? E, mesmo se conseguirmos, como saberiamos quem ela é? Falamos inglês, não a lingua dela. E não sabemos a sua aparência — analisei.

— É verdade, porém… Podemos ir até 1663, e falar o nome dela até que apontem para alguém, e a matar — Todd explicou, pegando outro papel para anotar nossas ideias.

— E se matarmos a pessoa errada?

— É verdade, e se Citlali for um nome comum?

— Hm… É uma possibilidade. Mas podemos tentar, certo?

— Certo, mas e se o demônio vier mesmo assim?

— Existem vários demônios, Sally. E eles nos amaldiçoam se mexermos com eles. Se não, fica tudo bem.

— Mas…

— Sally, nós ainda podemos tentar, certo? — Larry falou, colocando o braço em meu ombro.

— Claro, Larry Face — eu sorri e corei, as vezes agradeço por ter essa máscara. Corar com esse rosto dói um pouco, mas eu não posso evitar.

— Então, eu posso ir nos quartos de vocês procurar algumas coisas para a máquina do tempo?

— Claro — Larry concordou com a cabeça, se afastando de mim.

Algo no fundo da minha cabeça implorava que ele voltasse, mas decidi ignorar aquilo e me levantar, guiando Todd para meu quarto primeiro.

Eles entraram e vasculharam nas coisas, não acharam nada muito útil além de pecinhas e baterias novas que eles cataram. Descemos para o porão e vasculhamos pelo quarto de Larry.

— Ei, o seu rádio… Posso pegá-lo?

— Hm… — Larry pausou. Era de seu pai, se não me engano — Você consegue reverter depois que usarmos?

— Tenho quase certeza que sim.

— Então pode — ele pegou o rádio e tirou as fitas cassetes de dentro.

— Na verdade, agora que penso bem, o rádio não será afetado, talvez a caixa de som, mas…

— Ah, a caixa de som não importa muito — ele falou com tranquilidade — Se o rádio estiver seguro…

— Claro, claro. Enfim. Agora só precisamos de algo para entrar e nos isolarmos lá, sonoricamente falando.

— Eu arranjo uma caixona de papelão!

— Mas e se alguém ouvir?

— Se colocaramos aquelas espumas estranhas nas paredes, estamos de boa — eu expliquei.

— Okay, vamos começar o projeto! — Todd falou, animado — Com "vamos", quero dizer eu. Vocês só precisam arranjar armas mesmo.

Nós não faziamos e ainda não fazemos ideia do que Todd fez, mas ele editou um audio e nos deu a fita. Naquele ponto, nós já haviamos arranjado uma caixa enorme e colado as espumas. Todd arranjou um jeito de conectar a caixa de som com o rádio mesmo à distância com uns imãs. Configuramos o áudio e Ash conseguiu um machado e uma pistola para a gente. Estávamos todos num bosque deserto, afastados de todos. Carregar a caixa até lá foi complicado, mas era por um bem maior. Decidimos que os assassinos seriam eu e Ash ao longo do planejamento.

Agora era o dia, e estávamos todos parados em frente à caixa. Colocamos roupas que nos deixavam agéis. Eu e Ash estavamos tremendo. Joelhos fracos, mãos suadas, Ash segurava a vontade de chorar. Não sabíamos se era de alívio, por estarmos consertando tudo, ou se era de pavor, de termos que matar pessoas que talvez fossem inocentes. Ash abriu a boca.

— Vamos logo com isso — ela disse, abrindo a caixa — Trouxeram os tampões? — e os dois tiraram dos bolsos.

— Okay, coloquem a fita e toquem depois de fechar a caixa. Abram depois de uma hora — eu disse, entrando e me sentando ao lado de Ashley.

— Tomem cuidado — Todd falou, colocando a fita enquanto Larry fechava a caixa.

Eu berrei, para ver se eles conseguiriam me ouvir, mas não tive resposta nenhuma. Perfeito. Eu segurei a mão de Ashley, tentando me acalmar e segurei o machado mais próximo de mim, quase fincando a madeira em meus ombros e clavicula. O áudio começou a tocar, quase me ensurdecendo. Eu queria chorar. Meu coração palpitava e meu corpo doia. O som parou e meus ouvidos zumbiram um pouco.

— Sal? Sal?! — eu senti um toque em meu ombro, era Ash sussurrando — abaixa!

Eu me abaixei e me escondi em plantas. Haviam muitas. Olhei em volta e… Uma aldeia? Uma mulher com uma máscara de cachorro estava chamando a atenção das pessoas. Meu cérebro só pensou em uma coisa: distraia!

Puxei a pistola de Ash, me arrastei para longe e atirei. De lá, corri e me escondi entre arbustos. Os indios se assustaram, indo em busca da origem do barulho. Ash estava atrás de mim, eles estavam longe.

— Está maluco? E se eles nos vissem? — ela sussurrou.

— Estamos tarde demais aqui, o culto começou. Temos que matar todos.

— Todos?!

— Eu não queria ter que fazer isso, mas é a única maneira — eu disse — os que devemos matar tem que vir para cá. Vamos, faça algum barulho!

Ash gritou e latiu.

Eles berravam em uma lingua que não entendiamos de volta, correndo em nossa direção com raiva nos olhos. Eu atirei no peito da pessoa mascarada e ela caiu. Meu primeiro e um dos meus últimos assassinatos. Atirei nos mais afastados e Ashley levantou-se, começando a matar todos que se aproximavam. Eu sentia tristeza nos olhos dela e nos gemidos que ela soltava, enquanto tentava não chorar. Olhamos para a pilha de corpos.

Todos que matamos tinham uma bola preta com uma linha vermelha no pescoço, menos os com cabelos compridos, que tinham no peito.

— O demônio de olhos vermelhos… — observei.

— Vamos, Sally. Temos que olhar pela aldeia, ver se tem mais deles.

— Hm, vamos.

Nos dirigimos à aldeia, observando quem seriam nossas próximas vítimas. Me sentia horrível. Um doente. Um sociopata. Mas eu não queria que ninguém se machucasse no futuro. Não queria perder ninguém. Era por um bem maior, mesmo que isso piorasse a situação. Pensar que a morte dos outros seria por um bem maior… Eu era doente? Talvez.

— Sal, só temos mais dois. Aqueles — ela apontou para dois homens. A aldeia era relativamente pequena. Eu a dei a pistola, que era recarregou e mirou. Atirou e puxou minha mão, me arrastando.

"Corra, como se sua vida dependesse disso. E depende."

Era o que ela queria gritar. Mas não podia. Pois a única coisa que ela conseguia fazer era deixar as lágrimas escorrerem e voarem ao vento. Eu a soltei e comecei a correr o mais rápido que podia, até que minhas pernas entrassem no modo automático. Dor. Minhas pernas, meu corpo, minha mente e coração. Eu sou um monstro. Eu sou horrível. Abram a caixa, por favor. Eu só quero um abraço.

Até que eu tropecei e Ashley parou para me ajudar. Sequer conseguiamos ver uma pessoa por ai. Nos sentamos. Minha mascára sumiu. Minhas roupas mudaram. As de Ash também. Tinhamos afetado tudo. A caixa logo logo iria se abrir.

— Você é tão, tão bonito. Mesmo com aqueles machucados, você sempre foi lindo — ela disse, entre soluços.

— Ash… — eu sorri. O barulho no fundo da minha mente parou. Olhei em volta e estavamos em uma calçada, sentados em frente à várias casas.

Ash não estava mais chorando, ela me olhou nos olhos e nos levantamos. Paramos alguém que passava na rua.

— Com licença, senhor, mas, sabe onde fica os apartamentos Addison? — eu disse, calmamente.

— Oh, fica meio longe, querida — até sem mascára acham que eu sou menina. Merda de cabelo — Mas é por ali — ela apontou para um lado.

— Obrigado — eu sorri e me virei — Vamos!

Ashley e eu começamos a correr, até acharmos os apartamentos. Era um prédio lindo, sem aquela atmosfera morbida de antes. Entramos pela portaria e esbarrei com minha mãe. Minha mãe…

— Sally! Querido, você sumiu de seu quarto de repente! Eu fiquei preocupada!

— Desculpe, mamãe — disse, tentando não chorar — Fui apostar corrida com minha amiga! Sabe onde Larry está?

— Ele está na casa na árvore com o pai dele, acho — ela disse.

— Obrigado! — eu sorri e abracei ela. Corri para os fundos.

Ashley chegou atrás de mim.

— Larry! — gritamos.

— Sally face! Ash! — ele desceu correndo, o pai dele acenando na janela.

— Eu estou tão feliz — sorri — Minha mãe--

— Meu pai--

— Meu rosto--

Sorrimos e lembramos: temos que checar o apartamento de Packerton. Corremos até seu apartamento e batemos na porta.

— Senhor Packerton! — Ash exclamou quando ele atendeu a porta.

— Olá, queridos! — ele disse — Querem sanduiches?

— Claro! — Ash falou, hesitando.

Entramos no apartamento. Sem buraco para despejar ossos na sala de estar. Larry pediu para ir no banheiro e discretamente checou os quartos e eu a geladeira. Nenhuma carne era humana. Comemos os sanduíches e fomos embora.

Mas esse novo mundo ainda tinha coisas que eu não era acostumado.


End file.
